His Everything, Her Everything
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome who was best friends with Inuyasha Taisho, had fallen in love with him. One day she comes to school only to see him and the biggest slut Kikyo Daimonji in a lip lock. Promising to herself that she'd never fall in love again she left the clearing. Eight years later she is the famous Raven, a solo singer. Will she find love again? Rated M. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

His Everything, Her Everything

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own any of the lyrics or characters. But I do own this plot. So I ask that you do not be rude when you leave reviews. I don't write musical stories often. So bare with me, okay? Also the chapter titles will be after the song's title.

Chapter 1: They Don't Know About Us

Today was the day. The day of the music competition. Kagome was an inspiring singer, and loved the rush it gave her to sing in front of a large crowd. There were bands from all over Tokyo, who were entering the competition. The one band that Kagome wished she wouldn't hear or even see in the lists of competitors was Demonic Fang. That band, was the reason she had felt so much pain. The lead singer of that band used to be a close friend of hers. She had even fallen in love with him and wished she hadn't. Before his band had even begun, he had promised that one day he'd marry her. Well that was all lies. He never intended to marry her. One day she went to school like every other teenager, only to find him in a lip lock with the one and only biggest slut in the whole school, Kikyo Daimonji.

And he seemed to be enjoying it too because his tongue was being shoved down her throat. Just seeing it, was enough to bring tears to her eyes. That is when she made a promise to herself. That she would never fall in love again. With a harsh icy glare at the couple she turned swiftly on her heel leaving the clearing. She had seen enough. That was the last time she had seen Inuyasha Taisho. Because the next day she had moved to America to live with her father Tsuyomi Takai. You are probably wondering why her father has a different name from her mother? Well the answer is simple, they never really married. But kept in touch as she grew through the years. It wasn't fair, to have never met your father. To have never heard his voice. To have never felt his touch. It was far too cruel.

But one morning, that changed. She was sitting in her living room with the radio on. And a person announced the next singer. They called out to Tsuyomi Takai, lead singer to Rose Maiden. Why his band was named that she didn't know. It was a song called They Don't Know About Us. (Once again I will tell you all that I don't own the lyrics.)

I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now 'Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing

[Chorus:]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night

Something's gotta give now 'Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing

[Chorus:]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

[Liam:]  
Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead

[Chorus:]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing Yeah, you've got that one thing

Kagome's eyes widened just hearing the man's voice. His voice was deep. It was seductive, it was like velvet had sweeped over her. So after that one moment she heard the song, she started practicing. It had taken her months to finally get it right, to get the words right. But when that moment finally happened, it was the summer of the music competition. Just hearing about it was enough to make her heart race. It had been eight years since she had seen 'him'. She never once uttered his name, never once talked about him. Kagome's mother Reira would often watch her daughter's movements. It was as if she was a robot. Never once blinking, never once showing emotion. It was like that happy-go-lucky girl was long gone. That made Reira sad, that she never would see her daughter laugh. Never see her smile.

It had been eight years, and even now, Kagome was still as emotionless as an ice glacier. She practiced all day and all night. Never stopping, never taking a break. Reira was amazed that her daughter hadn't colapsed from exhaustion.

That wasn't the only thing that Kagome did. No. When she wasn't singing, she was at her martial arts classes. She had surpassed her sensei's without even breaking a sweat. It was around her eighteenth birthday, when she started showing her demonic traits that looked very similar to one man. Tsuyomi Takai. The very same crimson stripes caressed her cheeks curving just under her eyes. The same went with her wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. In the middle of her forehead was a crimson flame surrounding a purple rose. She had claws and fangs. She was stubborn, and never once spoke of her feelings. And when she was singing it was like her feelings were all in the music.

Her eyes no longer a kind sapphire blue with enchanting gold. No. It was cold, it was like a frozen over ocean. There was no feeling there, nothing. Just emptiness.

If anything, the only thing that ran through Kagome's mind was 'what is Inuyasha doing these days.' But that left only further questions in her head. Questions she couldn't answer. So without another thought Kagome entered the music competition not knowing who she'd meet there. Not knowing that once again she'd feel the very same pain she had eight years ago. Such agony, such heat that radiated from her chest, such agonizing sizziling pain that felt like someone ripped out her heart and crushed it in their hand.

"Kagome!" a voice called out her name. She turned around to see her best friend Sango running down the hall. When she reached her she was out of breath.

"Thank god I found you! I've been looking all over for you." Sango said with a scowl on her face.

Kagome just stared calmly at Sango. "I've been here, you just weren't searching hard enough." Kagome retorted coldly, though her voice held a certain kindness to it when she talked to Sango.

"Look smart ass! You are on in five minutes, so I suggest you go take your position now!" Sango yelled her brown eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Kagome smirked in amusement, "yeah yeah." She mumbled as she turned on her heel towards the stage.

Kagome had the perfect song. She walked behind the curtain, her body feeling heated from the andrenilin rush. When her name was announced, well actually her alias name, Raven. She walked on the stage with a graceful glide, her long midnight black blue hair flowing behind her. What she saw sitting at one of the many tables since she was in a club called Midnight, she saw him. Silver hair that shined every time light hit it, the same golden eyes that put the sun and honey to shame. The same bronze colored skin that had no blemishes, was completely flawless. The very same girl who sat in his lap, the one who's face she wanted to rip off. Now wasn't the time for that. She had a show to do.

"And now without further ado, I give you the lovely Raven!" a man who held a mic in hand announced. Kagome smirked as she took her position, her eyes closed her breaths even and steady.

A gasp was heard through all the screams and cheers. And her name was whispered from those sinfully kissable lips. "Kagome..."


	2. Chapter 2

His Everything, Her Everything

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics or the characters.

Chapter 2: Oceans or Nobody Wins

She stood there on the stage, she had heard his whisper as he said her name. What was he doing here? Why was that bitch on his lap? Why was his hands on her hips? Why was his nose nuzzling against her neck as he savoured her scent? The questions that were running in her head right now, were the ones she didn't want the answers to. Narrowing her eyes, her chest tightening up with anger. Her body heating up, hot searing pain. If she felt these emotions, if she was her old self, she would have flinched from the pain.

Holding her head up high, her guitar held gently in her hands. She will play the ultimate song that she saved for him. He would be here at last, to hear her words. To feel her emotions in the lyrics. Noboy Wins. It was a song she had written a few months after she moved. Why did she even agree to come back to Tokyo? Why did her mother agree to take a job in Tokyo? The very same place he was? She didn't know. And currently she didn't want to find out either.

She felt the very need to growl, to snarl at his shocked expression. Why was he so shocked to see her? It's not like he missed her. Obviously he didn't miss her. He never called. Never wrote her letters. Never even emailed her. He knew her email, he knew her phone number. Yet he didn't even text her. Was she just some irrelivent person no one cared about? A nobody? Just thinking about it made her growl. It was a good thing that no one could hear her, or they'd be very afraid.

The first few months she had to take anger management classes. Her rage just got so bad, that her mother couldn't handle it anymore. So she sent her to anger management classes. Too bad for that, it didn't work. A year after she completed her lessons, well let's just say the person she had come in contact with will never wake again. Yes that's right, she killed the guy. Hojo Akimura, the boy who kept asking her out on dates. Oh how she savoured his screams of pain. How she enjoyed the way his blood dripped from her hands. She had ripped him apart with just her bare hands. She never once felt any remorse that she killed him. She never once felt guilt. What was guilt? What was mercy? She didn't know anymore.

The music started up, as her fingers gently played the strings of her guitar. Playing the song Oceans. It was another song she wanted him to hear. And then she started to sing. Her angelic voice echoed in the club.

Don't want to be the one to walk away But I can't bear the thought of one more day I think I finally understand what it means to be lost

Can't find the road to lead us out of this A million miles from where we burned the bridge Can't keep pretending everything's going to be alright With the whole world falling down on me

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at the sound of her voice. It made Kagome feel like laughing. Was he shocked? Was he surprised? Of course he was.

Cross the oceans in my mind Find the strength to say goodbye In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands

Fallen so far from where we were before You'll never find what you've been searching for Something to fill the void and make up for all of those missing pieces of you Like I could only dream to do

Cross the oceans in my mind Find the strength to say goodbye Everything that we believed in was a lie

Cross the oceans in your mind Find a way to blur the line In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands

The song itself brought back the memory of when she ripped Hojo to pieces. She had just lost it, herself locked at the back of her mind. Her eyes as cold and as dead as the darkness.

Oh, we never learn So we fall down again Heaven, help me find a way to dream within this nightmare

Cross the oceans in my mind Find the strength to say goodbye Everything that we believed in was a lie

Cross the oceans in your mind Find a way to blur the line In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands

The music ended, and everyone clapped. Inuyasha's eyes still wide with surprise. He whispered ever so softly, "wow."

Kikyo who was sitting in his lap glared at him. Silently warning him not to say anything else. Inuyasha knew that Kikyo hated Kagome. He knew, yet he must of broke her heart when Kagome had caught them kissing. Yes he knew. He knew that she was there, watching them. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He just loved Kikyo, and wanted to show her. He didn't know why Kagome was crying. It wasn't like she was in love with him...

That is when his eyes widened even more if possible. "That was Oceans by Raven, isn't she just amazing? However, Raven has a second song for us today! Here is Nobody Wins!" the guy announced before he left the stage once more.

Kagome smiled, it wasn't like they knew her real name. No. However, Inuyasha knew her name. He had whispered it before she started singing. How it made her angry that he'd say her name so familiarly as if he were still friends with her. No. She would never go back to being his friend. She couldn't do it.

The music once more started as it played a different tune. She started to sing.

Hold your head up high You're never wrong Somewhere in the right you belong You would rather fight than walk away What a lonely way to breathe the air What an unlovely way to say you care Now we're too far gone for me to save And I never thought that we'd come to this

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye (no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try (now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away Another black day Let's count up the reasons to cry Look what you've missed, living like this Nobody wins (nobody wins)

Searching for the truth in your eyes Found myself so lost don't recognize The person now that you, you claim to be Don't know when to stop, or where to start You're just so caught up in who you are Now you're far too high for me to see I'd never thought that we'd come to this

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye (no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try (now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away Another black day Let's count up the reasons to cry Look what you've missed, living like this Nobody wins (nobody wins)

You never say you're sorry Try to tell me that you love me But don't - it's too late to take it there

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye (no one's wrong or right, you're about fly, then you walk away)  
There's just no reason left to try (now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away Another black day Let's count up the reasons to cry Look what you've missed, living like this Nobody wins

(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)

Nobody wins

The music ended, a lone tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she remembered the reason for writing this song. Her reason... was him. She had written it for him, maybe he felt her pain now. Maybe he'd try to fix what had gone wrong. Without another word, she turned swiftly on her heel heading to the back of the stage. Not even turning back to see the pain etched on his face.

Not even to hear him whisper, "I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't know..."

Not even to hear Kikyo shout at him for even whispering her name. "You asshole! You mother fucker! How dare you say that bitch's name! You know what? We're done!"

Or to see Kikyo storming out of the club, or to see Inuyasha run after Kikyo only to be too late. Kikyo was gone. Smirking with pure satisfaction. Kagome couldn't be anymore pleased.

Like her song, like her feelings. Like everything around her.

Nobody wins, even to cross the oceans in her mind. She was now a mystery. If you couldn't figure her out, as you would a puzzle. Then you'd never get what you want. Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't really love Kikyo. She was just a replacement for what he couldn't have. And that person he couldn't have happened to be her. On the day of graduation, the day she graduated high school; she had rejected Inuyasha. She had watched him cry, his face etched with pain. As if someone had stabbed him.

In the end no one was there to hear her whisper, "I'm sorry Inuyasha..."


End file.
